A trotline consists of a plurality of hooks suspended from a main line which may be placed between spaced stakes in a body of water with the hooks attached to the main line by stringers, leaders or the like. These stringers or the like cause the hooks to be suspended 18 inches or more below the water surface or submerged trotline. The hooks are generally required by state fishing regulations to be no closer than three feet from each other.
The placing of the hooks across or along a stream between stakes has been difficult, usually involving tangled hooks and lines using up a considerable amount of time to keep orderly as well as providing an unwanted hazard from the barbs of the sharp hooks.
As an alternative to this method of handling trotlines, holders and dispensers have been provided; however, they still have disadvantages which should be eliminated.
Fishhook holders for trotlines employing a slotted outer tube having an inner hook supporting shaft therein are known, but they possess the inherent disadvantage that with the inner shaft in a fixed location, utility of the shaft is limited to the size and type of fishhook used and the hooks are easily dislodged and at times uncontrollingly slip out of the holder.